A need exists for a plurality of wearable accessories that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling each wearer to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the wearer to more fully become involved in a performance. Further, a need exists for a plurality of wearable accessories which enable users to pay for purchases using information stored by the accessories.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments of the present disclosure are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.